Purge
by redzrum
Summary: I lost my master, my home...my purpose. I am no longer Jedi. Noting left for me but to avenge the dead now


(I owe nothing of star wars... no sue me plz!)

I am named Djinn's my master was of the calkin (insect race, much like a praying mantis) called master Seng ti Attica  
I was born to darkness...sorry bad joke, I was born a blind force sensitive.  
Segn ti Attica's clan specializes in force sight, so she was made my master.  
At first I was terrorfied...who would not be, My master was a seven foot tall white praying mantis.  
I would overcome this little phobia, had to calkin share the same quarters as their apprentice.  
I would come to admire, respect, and love my master…so her death shattered me.

She will be avenged.

Not very Jedi like, is it?

I lost my master, my home...my purpose.  
I am no longer Jedi.  
Noting left for me but to avenge the dead now.

Let's begin at the beginning….

Djinn's tail

Purge of the temple  
l

The halls are twisted, haze filled with after images of those that passed by.  
I hear their screams; I can pick up on the fear in their minds.  
Smoke assaults me from everywhere.  
A face pierces my darkness, a flash of icy porcelain beauty.  
A panic grips me; this face smiles, a faint smell of rain lingers about me.

"Still yourself, trust in the force and follow where it leads.." her icy voice echoes in my head.

The rain smell is replaced with the vapors of burnt flesh, and acid smoke.

I search about me and find I am back in the hallway, the sound of blasters, and light sabers snap me from my confusion.  
I feel the battle ahead, three knights, and several storm troopers.  
I run toward them.  
I feel the anger before I see him, a tall pillar of lusting hate in the force.  
I can see him more as a lack of light, mixed with a gray...mostly dark but very little light left to "him...skywalker what has happen to you?"  
The knights fall before his onslaught.  
I fall back into the shadows, I can feel the lust in him, the rush from the taking of another's life, Gods help me I can't look away.  
In him I feel each life, each ending...I feel the anger building him crushing the light further down.  
His enjoyment from it all...I should feel sicken, I'm not...I feel a dark desire to join him...

White pain, the beautiful face has found me. "No, you will not!"  
She is gone, along with the desire for death.  
This time I am sick...I hunch over as my stomach retches.

It's hard to describe being hit with a blaster bolt, the heat, the rippling pain...it last for about a tenth of a second...no, what I would use to tell you what it feels like is being hit by a transport shuttle at 3 g-gravity.  
I slam into the wall, sliding down it with the grace of a bean bag.  
I push out with the force instinctively, knocking the trooper off his feet.  
I can't breathe. My ribs hurt...few of them might be broken.  
Four more troopers round the corner, damn.  
I slam down a shield just before the bolts hit...the room spins...still like getting hit by a wookie.  
They turn up the rate of fire...the pain becomes numbing...sound seems to slow.  
I feel a roar behind me; see a glint of White Pass above me.  
Twin Blue light sabers of the Seng ti clan flashing like silver.  
I can taste the anger in my master; it burns bright as she uses it to power her.  
Anger, a strange...serenity.  
She moves with inhuman speed around and through the troopers...her blades humming as they cuts through bone and flesh.

Standing over the remains I see a sharp pain play through her force signature...regret?  
"The taking of these lives was a necessary...evil little one. Forget this not."  
Her click clack voice whispers.  
"This one hopes they find peace in the force."  
"Yes master." I lie; I hope they rot in 9 different hells.  
She can feel my lie...I know it, yet she moves over it.  
"We must leave this place." she tells me as she grabs the dead troopers blasters.  
"The troopers are in the main hall, master, the exits are all barricaded."  
She turns to me...I do not like that look in her eyes.  
"Then little one, we travel to the deep tunnels, the old halls...there must be a way out down there."  
A cold fear creeps down my spine, sending a shiver up my arms.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Force sight is deference from "normal" sight.  
For one thing...no color (master say that I will eventually see colors)  
it's a hazy fog. With outlined shapes. More like impressions.  
And the force being the force also carries after images, stray thoughts, and even "echoes"  
of other force users...past and present...and otherwise. (The ghost echoes are the ones I hate the most)

(BTW forgot to mention...force sighted folks like me...can't shut our eyes.)  
So this is not a good place to be...dark force intermingles with light...  
The images here...I will not sleep for the rest of my life...and then some!

The old halls, stories have it that these walls were here before the temple...before the Jedi.  
The walls do feel different then the temple above...older, more energy fills these old stones.  
The complex has never been fully mapped out, to many...accidents.  
The Jedi council closed off the lower halls, making it forbidden for any to enter.  
But some have ventured in on dares, and curiosity.  
But all have turned back before the archway of the second hall.  
We stand before said archway...a strange shadow in the force...it feels real to the touch, yet  
I can see it shift and bend.  
The echoes here are twisted, distorted they whisper warnings of this place.  
No wonder everyone turned back.  
I cannot 'see' past the doorway...all I feel is a deep emptiness.  
Even my master seems on edge as she stares into the archway

"Master...must we..."

Her mandibles give a quick click as she shakes her head.

"Endurance little one, this path must be walked."

And through, She steps which leaves me no choice but to follow

Just…wonderful.

(hope ya like.)


End file.
